It Will Be Amazing
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: That wasn't a good idea. Sam Temple knew it very well. What was wrong with her? Maybe she just liked psychopaths, for some insane reason. Girl!Sam x Drake. WARNING: GENDER BENT.


Hello everyone. Some days ago my friend Anna and me were talking about Gone. She told me: What if Sam was a girl? And we're also big Drake x Sam fans.

I continued to think about it and in this way this story was born. Pleeease tell me if it's stupid or… Well, you know, not so bad.

However, this first chapter is set between **Gone** and **Hunger**.

**Warnings for this chapter: **sexual themes between underage people. Dubious consent Girl!Sam x Drake. For now it's just lemon.

That wasn't a good idea. Samantha Temple knew it very well.

She sat up shivering and freed herself from the blankets. She stood up and looked at the mirror.

She was fifteen, thin and tanned, with big blue eyes. Her hair was dark blonde. She would have liked have hair like her new best friend Astrid, silky and perfect, but it didn't

matter.

Sam wondered if _he_ thought she was pretty.

She shook her head. No. That was the wrong mental path. He had beginning that thing with her only… For sex. For fucking. That was the truth. Cruel and ugly, but the truth.

_Well, I sleep with him for the __same reason._ She thought. _We're even._

She kept trying to convince herself of that while she strolled. Perdido Beach was very quiet that night, so nobody saw her getting out of the town. Their first meetings had

taken place in her house, but two weeks ago a little child had gone crying to Mother Mary saying he had saw Whip Hand around town. So now they were forced to meet in a

cave out of city.

Sam evocated the green light with the left hand and stared at it for one moment, entranced. The light helped her seeing where she was putting her feet while she left the

road.

Sam stopped and was very tempted to just turn around and ran away. God, she was betraying everyone for umpteenth time. Astrid, Edilio. Everyone of them. What was

wrong with her?

_Maybe I like psychopaths, for some insane reason. But I should broke up with him. Why not, even tonight._

The entrance of the cave was vaguely lighted. He had lit a fire.

Sam took a deep breath and entered.

"Oh, look at the that. Little Light Girl has finally arrived." Said a voice. He was sitting next to the fire. His blonde and ruffled hair were illuminated by fire.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Goodnight to you too, Merwin." She took a step forward. "I'm not here for _that."_

"Yeah, you're here to talk about weather" He grinned like a shark. He would have been handsome, if he hadn't had that disturbing smile and those crazy grey eyes.

_But if he's mad, I'm too. Just for coming here and starting this conversation._

Sam said. "It's over. This thing, I mean. It's over."

"Sure." He said. "However, you see, I don't actually want this to be over. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want, too, if you weren't Perdido Beach little heroine. But if you

really want this to be over, go away." He stood up and unroll his absurd tentacle.

Sam stood there, motionless. _I should go, now._ But naturally she didn't.

Drake laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." She snapped, raising her hand to slap him.

But Drake caught her easily. "And you shouldn't be such a bitch."

Suddendly, he threw Sam at the ground, above a thin black blankets, and before she could react Drake straddled her, blocking her hand with his tentacle.

"Let me go!"

"Yeah, keep struggling. You know I like it" He said, starting to tear up her shirt.

Sam gasped, excited in spite of everything. It was a sort of violent ritual. She bucked against him, trying to free herself, but Drake tore off her bra and started to bite and

kiss her breasts.

"Ah…" She moaned, arching, closing her eyes, feeling his warm tongue playing with her. She gave out quiet pants, shivering.

He released her hands and she started to undress him, instinctively, almost out of habit, taking off his blue t shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Wait" Said Drake, retreating. He smirked. "Weren't you supposed to want this to be over?"

Sam looked at him stunned, confused, before starting to take off her own pants and growling. "Shut up, Merwin."

Now they were both in their underwear. Drake kneeled in front of her and put a hand on Sam's neck, staring at it. Then he began to descend, calmly, torturing Sam with his

slowness. His hand passed over her left nipple, then down, arriving at the edge of her panties.

"Please." She murmured. "Drake."

"Please, Drake." He repeated in sneering tone, with a wicked flash in his eyes. He abruptly stuck his hand into the underwear of Sam and slipped two fingers inside her.

She gasped in pain as they made their way inside, without any kindness or care. Sam spread her legs and Drake got on top of her, continuing to finger her, while his tentacle

held her.

"Slut." He hissed. "You spread your legs so easily that I can't believe I've been the first." He bit her ear and Sam screamed, half in pain half in pleasure. "Why did you want to

break up, however?"

"You can't seriously want to talk about it now!"

"Tell me, or I'm leaving."

Sam bit her lips, exasperated, nestled in a fog of anger and excitement. Damn sadist. This relationship was a sick game for him, a way to torture her physically and mentally.

"Because it's… Ah, do _that_ again… It's dangerous. Everyone could find out." Sam said, wondering how she still managed to talk.

Drake pulled out his fingers, removed his boxers and her panties. "And?"

"And… And it' wrong. You're a sick bastard."

He positioned at her wet entrance, biting her shoulder after saying: "And?"

"And I hate y…"

He penetrated her with a hard shove. Sam gasped and wrapped her legs around him.

He continued thrusting, harder, faster, rough, until Sam was just a panting mess. She screamed and came quickly, breathless, grasping the blanket under her. But he wasn't

done yet.

Drake pulled out, grabbed her hair and forced her on all fours helping himself with the tentacle. He entered her again, but lasted only a minute, before coming inside of her.

Sam let out a broken sound, closing her eyes at the warm sensation.

Drake pulled out, stood up and started to dress up, ignoring her as usual. "In three days. Here." He said before leaving.

He didn't said goodbye or anything.

Sam sat up, despising herself for feeling sad. _I shouldn't feel like this. It's not I like him or something._ She was also happy to be under pill, thanks to her mother. Connie had

begun to give it to her for help against period pain, but now that was very useful.

She sighed and put her shirt on, noticing that it was all torn. _Thank you very much, Merwin._


End file.
